


Coming to a Head

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, This is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: The Force worked in mysterious ways.  Take any Skywalker for instance. They were born strong in the Force, whether they knew it or not.  The males in particular tended to be particularly in tune to it.  They also happened to have a gift for oral sex.orKylo Ren goes down on Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While talking with Reylotrashcompator, bittersnake, Vivien, and BriarLily I came up with this idea. Hopefully it lives up to the original idea of "Kylo Ren is the best at oral."

The Force worked in mysterious ways. This was something the entire galaxy accepted. Sometimes that meant that certain people were strong in the Force while others felt barely a tingle while some felt nothing at all. Even those who could feel the Force knew that sometimes the Force, well, liked to play favorites.

Take any Skywalker for instance. They were born strong in the Force, whether they knew it or not. The males in particular tended to be particularly in tune to it. They also happened to have a gift for oral sex.

Anakin Skywalker was a prime example, as Padme Amidala would attest to. He might have been a tad full of himself at times and may have killed a whole village of Sand People but he was entirely forgiven any time he went down on her. His skills were at the top of her “reasons why I should stay with the totally off limits Jedi” list. Sure she loved him but really she had other priorities.

The skill didn’t skip a generation Luke, just, well, he didn’t have that many people he could test it out on. Finding out the girl that you had a crush on was actually your twin sister tends to make a guy swear off sexual encounters for a little. Then running a school to bring back the Jedi does not make one particularly appealing to either sex (at least for the age range he was looking for; it was strange with people his nephew’s age started hitting on him).

When Ben Solo came of age he was much more interested in trying to block out the voice in his head telling him to give into his Dark impulses while also trying to not have his father (or uncle) give him the talk. Plus he was an utter wreck around girls. He tried woo the opposite sex the way he’d seen his father do it (his only example): sarcasm and being full of himself. Neither worked.

He finally managed to get a girl in bed right after he turned eighteen. He’d snuck away from Luke’s school and managed to make it all the way to Coruscant without anyone stopping him. He tried to play off that he was no one important but when your mother was a senator (not to mention a princess) and your father was known for his racing teams and being a general (and smuggler) people tended to know who you were based off of all those pictures you didn’t know where on the holonet.

“This is your first time?” The woman asked as she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at Ben.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked as he raised his head from between her legs. “I can try again but I thought you liked what I was doing.”

She had to admit he looked a little sad. But she also didn’t want to give the kid a bigger head that she presumed he already had even if he’d just given her the best orgasm ever. “You could use some practice but not bad,” she conceded. 

“Practice?”

“If your tongue isn’t tired start again now.” Ben dutifully lowered his head back down and took a slow lick. When she moaned and pulled his hair he decided he really liked doing this.

As the years went by there was less opportunity for Ben to practice his oral skills. There were also a lot fewer women who were willing to get naked for Kylo Ren than there were for Ben Solo. He did manage a few encounters but gave up as the years went on deciding he had much more important things to focus on like ensure his grandfather’s legacy lived on. Every so often he’d hear whispers amongst the Stormtroopers that he was good with his mouth though he wasn’t quite sure how that got started (Hux had found out from one of the women and tried to use it as an insult but it quickly backfired).

When the First Order collapsed and Rey killed Snoke (with Kylo’s help) Kylo Ren did the only thing he could think of: go beg for his mother’s forgiveness. He’d served his time in jail and was let out with infinite community service to be done at the discretion of his mother. Which meant he had to help train the new round of Force sensitive children, teenagers, or adults that made their way bravely to the Resistance Academy of the Force.

Honestly he was just happy he wasn’t executed and that Rey had stopped assuming he was going to murder everyone at the drop of a hat. She’d even gone so far as to compliment him on his saber form once which he’d never expected to happen.

One night, as they were eating dinner in the large mess hall, it hit him that Rey was pretty. Very pretty. Even more pretty now that she had thrown her head back and was laughing at something one of the students said. Sure he’d begrudgingly acknowledged she was attractive after many a dream where she’d thrown herself at him, begging him to teach her the ways of the Force (among other things). But now his brain had finally caught up with his smaller one and they both agreed they wanted Rey.

He had absolutely no idea how to get her. He tried complimenting her which earned him a funny look (apparently women did not like being compared to Ewoks). He tried giving her gifts but that just turned into her asking why he kept leaving her broken machine parts that he could kriffing fix himself. 

When he asked Luke for advice the old master held up his hands. “I’m not sure our family line should continue,” he told his nephew.

“I never said I wanted to have kids with her!” Kylo shouted.

“Well you want to do more than just saber drills.” Kylo rolled his eyes, acting much more like he was fifteen than thirty two. Luke sighed. “Just try being nice to her.”

Kylo thought that was ridiculous advice but he needed all the help he could get. He started bringing Rey water after her sparring classes and making sure she got her favorite foods at meals. He even offered to fix part of the Falcon she’d been having problems with. As they were elbow deep in the bowels of the ship he noticed she wouldn’t stop staring at his lips. Flustered he kept licking them as they were suddenly dry. Or maybe he had something on them that she wasn’t telling him about. Either way he was incredibly self concious about them.

“Why do you keep staring at my lips?” He finally asked after it became too much to ignore.

Rey flushed and looked away. “Uh, well,” she began.

“Do I have something on them? I’ve been licking them for the past twenty minutes I think I’ve gotten everything!”

“There’s nothing wrong with them--”

“Then why are you staring?” He shouted. He was utterly surprised when Rey leaned forward and planted her lips on his. It took him a second to react before he tilted his head to the side and gently traced her lower lip with his tongue. Rey squeaked and pulled away from him at that. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

Rey shock her head. “No...I just wasn’t expecting that. It was good, do it again.” With that she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back towards her. Kylo dutifully licked her lip again before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She accepted his advance with a moan of gratitude while her fingers played with the back of his scalp. She whined when he moved away from her mouth to gently bite her ear. “Do that again,” she breathed.

He did before he began to kiss his way down to the edge of her throat. Rey’s hands trailed down his chest as he went finally cupping him as he sucked on her neck. He pulled back at that, slightly happy that he made her whine again. “Not here,” he said.

“Why?”

Kylo felt his ears heat up. “Well I was conceived on the Falcon--”

Rey held up her hands. “Got it, no sex where your parents have done it.” Rey stood and offered a hand to Kylo. “Come on, we’re going to my room.”

“Why your room?” He asked as he took her hand.

“Mine doesn’t have cameras all over it watching me.”

“My room has cameras?”

“Luke doesn’t really trust you.” Kylo shrugged, it was a fair point.

They tried to walk calmly through the halls of the Academy but Kylo swore everyone knew what they were about to do. Even if he was pretty sure his robes were hiding his erection. As soon as the door to her room closed Rey yanked at the ties on Kylo’s robes and forced them off of him. “Much better,” she said before she attacked his mouth again. It was Kylo’s turn to moan as she raked her nails down his back. Once he could almost think again Kylo made quick work of getting Rey out of her top. He was mildly surprised he wasn’t wearing the usual basic top women wore but that didn’t matter as he bent to take on of her nipples in his mouth. 

He gently sucked before quickly biting her nippled. She keened as his soothed the sting with his tongue before moving to the other nippled. “Kylo,” she whined as she pushed him towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit first and he pulled her down with him.

He kissed her quickly before laying her down on the bed. She toed off her shoes as his hands stroked her sides. Kylo nuzzled her neck as he pulled down her pants until she was bare before him.

“I’m going to do something I like,” he said into her neck before kissing his way down her chest. Rey nodded as her fingers found their way into his hair. He paused to trace her belly button with his tongue, earning a breathy snort from Rey. He kissed right above her curls before moving to the inside of her right thigh. He gently kissed and sucked the soft flesh there, making one of Rey’s hands abandon his hair in favor of clutching at the sheets. He turned and did the same to her other thigh, loving how she groaned as his stubble rubbed against her skin.

He softly breathed on her center as she moaned “Kylo.” He smirked before taking a long lick. Her fingers dug into his scalp and Kylo purred into her sensitive skin. His tongue circled her nub, teasing it every so often. Rey’s hips bucked as Kylo gently sucked on her clit.

Kylo massaged her pelvis with his thumb as he started circling her nub. Rey whined at the loss before shouting as he thrust his tongue into her. The sudden intrusion triggered her climax. Kylo lapped at her sensitive folds as she rode out her orgasm, liking the taste of her. He stopped licking only when she tugged on his hair.

He looked up at her and smiled at her flushed face and heavy breathing. “Where did you learn that?” She asked.

“I’ve always liked doing it,” he admitted. “I just haven’t done it more than a few times.”

“A few times?” She echoed.

He nodded. “I’ve only had sex four times.”

“Four times?”

“Did I do something to your brain?” He asked. “You keep repeating everything.”

“Kylo,” she said seriously, “that was one of the best, if not the best I’ve ever been eaten out.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Have I ever complimented you?” 

“No.”

“So when I tell you that that was brilliant you have to believe me.”

“Oh,” he said. “Does that mean you want me to do it again?”

Rey kicked his back. “I might even let you put your dick in me if you can top that.”

Kylo grinned as he lowered his head. “Does this count towards my community service?”

Rey kicked him again before grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him towards her center. “No that means I’ll have to share you with the others and that’s not fair to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same people are to blame because the discussion about if Kylo is hung or not. This is less humorous than the other chapter but more sex.

Rey’s outlook on life had improved incredibly with the addition of tri-weekly oral sessions from kind of good but not totally good but not bad Kylo Ren (who refused to answer to anything else like a spoiled child). She would push for more but Finn was already asking questions as to why she’d stopped glaring at Kylo and she didn’t want to give anyone the wrong idea. Whatever that idea was.

She also loved knocking him on his ass during their training sessions with Luke but that was entirely different. Really. Well maybe a few times she’d felt her breath catch and needed to squeeze her legs together when she saw him staring up at her from the ground but she wasn’t dwelling on that. Any unwanted feelings of any kind were easily brushed away with a calming breath like Luke had taught her.

But sometime those feelings reared their ugly heads. Sometimes it was when Kylo looked at her from across the room and she felt a pleasant warmth rather than a burning one. Or when he had an extra ration bar for her at the end of a particularly grueling session. Or the desire to reciprocate after he’d eaten her out. That one was getting harder and harder to push aside (along with getting harder to ignore the, well, hard part of him poking her when they made out).

So after she’d regained the use of her limbs and Kylo had taken her in his arms as he’d started doing after the fifth time they’d done this, she slowly ran her hand over his crotch. 

“Rey,” Kylo said, his voice a little strangled.

“Don’t say anything,” she commanded. He nodded as Rey’s fingers slipped beneath his waistband. 

He was hot and hard in her hand. Her thumb brushed over the moist tip and he groaned. She was still testing the feel when he came suddenly and cried out. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s fine,” she said as she pulled her hand out and wiped it on the underside of his shirt. “It’s time for you to leave though.”

“Can’t I stay?” He pleaded.

“No,” she said with a shove to his shoulder. “Get out and I’ll let you know when we should do this again.” She ignored the hurt look he gave her.

After he closed the door she looked at her hand, trying to remember the feel of him. Hot, yes, but also big. Much bigger than she’d had before. “Of course you have a big dick,” she said before rolling over and punching her pillow. “It’s to go with your big kriffing ego.”

Rey did her best to avoid Kylo over the next few days (while trying not to think about his dick). She trained with Finn instead of Kylo, switched up her meal times, and generally stayed out of common areas (and failed to not think about his dick). She almost tried to hack into the camera feed for his room but refrained, not knowing what she’d see. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to deal with him, she just wanted her stupid feelings to go away.

The day General Organa showed up for a slightly surprise visit Rey found a broken holopad outside her door. She put in carefully on the table in her room before rushing out to stand with Finn and Kylo as ‘examples of Luke’s amazing training.’

“I hope this doesn’t take too long,” Rey said as she clasped her hands behind her back.

“Poe once told me the General likes brevity,” Finn whispered.

“When she’s giving speeches not when she’s lecturing,” Kylo muttered. Finn and Rey turned to look at him. “What? You’ve never reprogramed the family protocol droid to erase its short term memory at the phrases ‘my son’ or ‘Ben.’ I don’t think she ever actually stopped lecturing me about that.” 

Rey was about to respond when Leia walked up. She hugged the smaller woman and watched as Leia hugged Finn tightly. She stopped in front of Kylo and for a second Rey expected them just to nod at each other before Kylo wrapped his arms around his mother. The warm feeling Rey hated sprung up in her stomach again. She wondered if her breakfast was poisoned.

C-3P0 followed Leia and introduced himself. Rey watched him throw up his arms and exclaim “Master Ben, it’s so good to see you.” Rey almost choked as she helped back her laughter at Kylo’s face. When the droid did it again a minute later Rey had to hold back her laughter again as Leia grabbed Kylo’s ear.

“Fix him,” Leia commanded.

“Mother,” Kylo whined.

“Don’t ‘Mother’ me. Fix Threepio now. I told you to do this when you were eight I shouldn’t still be telling you this.”

Kylo rubbed his ear when Leia let him ago. He looked at the droid, cleared his throat and, in the best Shyriiwook Rey had ever heard a human speak, commanded the droid to do something.

“That’s it? All I had to do was have Chewie yell at him?” Leia said, outraged.

“If Chewbacca yelled ‘Ben Solo is the best’ then yes that would have worked.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Let me see your new school, Luke.” Leia looped her arm with Luke’s and walked off.

“I should go check on group that’s been meditating for the past few hours,” Finn said.

“Why have they been doing that?” Rey asked.

Finn shrugged. “Luke wanted to see how long they could and I think their legs have fallen asleep.” With that Finn left.

Rey turned to Kylo. “You speak Wookiee.”

“Of course I do. It irritated Han that I could speak it and he was crap at it,” Kylo said.

Rey wanted to yell at him but instead just turned and decided to try to catch up with Luke and Leia.

She ended up shadowing them while they toured the Academy, throwing in her two credits as they went. Leia kept looking Rey over and she wondered if there was something wrong with her or if there was some horrible stain on her robes she’d missed (she would never forget that one time she walked around with a huge stain that no one told her about till Kylo brought it up).

Luke pawned Leia off on Rey so he could go do, well, he didn’t say what he was going to do but Rey dutifully took Leia to the mess hall for lunch. They sat and ate in silence until Leia finally said: “You like my son.”

Rey started coughing as she choked on the piece of fruit she was eating. “I’m sorry what?”

“My son. You like him and you think about him a lot. I can feel it.”

Rey huffed. “I don’t like him at all.”

“The emotions you’re spilling into the Force say otherwise. He likes you too. A lot actually.” Leia leaned back slightly and crossed her arms. “Huh, I never expected that.”

“Expected what?”

Leia smiled. “You’ll see.”

Rey certainly wasn’t going to see. She was going to prove Leia wrong about liking Kylo. Or thinking about it (that wasn’t entirely true she did think about him almost constantly). She stormed to her room, slightly furious but also knowing her sparing saber was there and she wanted to take out some of this aggression (and frustration) on something. 

There was a pile of engine parts in front of her door. Without even picking them up Rey knew they all worked and knew exactly who they came from. She scooped them up and marched off to Kylo’s room.

She kicked opened his door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him seated on his bed, shirtless. “What in the stars name are you doing?” She demanded.

“Meditating,” he said. “Actually trying to block out my mother from seeing what’s in my head but what are you doing here?”

Rey kicked the door closed and dropped the parts in front of his bed. “I don’t want these, we went over this before.”

“You stopped talking to me and stopped our sessions so I assumed I did something wrong.”

Rey didn’t really have an answer to him and her frustration was winning over her anger. She threw off her outer robe. “You’re annoying,” she said. She took off her shirt and Kylo sat up straighter. “And you’re full of yourself.” She took off her pants, leaving her in her basics. “And you like to cuddle.”

“I don’t-”

She pushed him onto his back. “You do and you’re right it's been too long between our sessions. You’re going to get me off quickly or...or--”

“Or what?” He asked as he took off her bottom basics.

“Or I’ll make your community service be teaching the younglings for a month.”

Kylo cupped her ass and brought her to his mouth. “I hate teaching them,” he murmured into her thigh before taking a long lick across her center. Rey bucked and placed her hands on the wall, bracing herself as he continued his assault. 

She bit her lip as he began to tease her clit, quickly circling the bud with his tongue but never touching it. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of her crying out. Then he sucked on her clit and Rey couldn’t hold back a strangled cry as he finally sucked on her clit. She tried to move away but he held her in place, his hands gripped her ass tightly.

She didn’t realize how close she was until he flicked her clit again and she cried out as she came. He finally let go of her and she moved away from his mouth, too sensitive for more. “That was quick,” she said breathlessly.

“I really didn’t want to deal with the younglings,” he replied. She felt the bed shift and looked over her shoulder to see his hand disappear into his pants.

She moved quicker than she thought she could, hitting his hand before reaching for his pants. “No, mine,” she said. She moved to his side.

“Yours?” He asked.

“I want to do something.” She quickly undid the tie on his pants before pulling them down, surprised to find bare and ready. She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

“Basics are too constricting,” he said, his voice going slightly higher as Rey grasped his dick and slowly stroked it. “Haven’t worn them for years.” Rey gently circled his tip, spreading the beaded moisture around. She swung her leg over and positioned herself over him. 

Kylo grabbed her hips, preventing her from sinking down. “Wait,” he said.

“Do you not want to do this?” She asked.

“No.”

“Oh.” She tried to move away but he held her there.

“Not no I don’t want to! I just don’t want kids.”

Rey tapped her arm. “Contraceptive implant.”

“Oh, good. Uh,” his face flushed. “You can, you know, start.”

“Say sex or I’m leaving.”

“Please have sex with me!” Kylo shouted.

“Good.” 

Rey sunk down on his shaft, taking him slowly so she could get used to his girth. She was still wet from his oral ministrations which helped ease him in. Fully seated she bit her lip, getting used to him. “Kriff you’re huge,” she said as her inner muscles squeezed him.

“Really?” He asked. 

She braced her hands on his shoulders as she started to move. “Don’t tell me no one told you,” she panted.

“Won’t say a word,” he said as he bucked to meet her. His hands made quick work of her upper basics and he lifted his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Rey whined as he gently bit her and sped her hips up. 

“Getting close,” he muttered before licking the sweat between her breasts.

“Don’t come without me,” she commanded as his hips moved in time with hers. . “Kriff,” she exclaimed as Kylo’s finger circled her clit. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she felt her climax approaching. “Harder,” she said. Kylo pinched her clit and she came, squeezing him tightly.

She felt her muscles flutter around him. “Rey,” he whined, his hips thrusting up. She moaned as he continued to thrust and gasped when he spilled inside her. She collapsed on his chest, breathing hard and feeling the sweat cool on her back.

It took her a few minutes before she could roll off him. She tried to roll away but Kylo wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “I’m really big?”

She hit his arm gently. “You are. I’m sure someone told you.”

“They haven’t...wait. Was that what Grandfather meant when he said Skywalkers have powerful sabers?” Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that.

She tried once more to move but was stopped by his arms. She relaxed then, content and warm. The warm feeling she’d been ignoring before grew in the pit of her stomach. It was getting to be a familiar feeling, a pleasant one. Almost like…

“Kriff!” She shouted as she sat up.

“What? You don’t have a contraceptive implant?” Kylo asked.

“I do but not that!” She grabbed at the pillow and began to hit him with it. “I like you!” She shouted. “You kriffing made me like you!”

Kylo laughed as he tried to bat away her attacks. “That’s good, I like you too. Can you stop hitting me?”

“Not until you make these feelings go away!”

“Can’t.” She shrieked when he finally grabbed the pillow out of her hands. He kissed her nose. “I like you a lot.” He laughed at her sour expression.

Rey hated admitting that she liked him but that was the best way she could describe the emotion. “This means more time together,” she complained.

“I can live with that.”


End file.
